NaruXMai One Shot!
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: A dance leads Naru to tell Mai the truth about his feelings for her. One shot. Yes, Naru's OOC.


Hey! I don't own Ghost Hunt Sobs Please no flames!!

Kazuya Shibuya, also known as Naru, hadn't expected to meet long time business rival Hiydeki Totamo at the cocktail party that he and his staff had been invited to. He also hadn't expected for Mai to be so charmed by his fake nice-guy routine. Coming from a man more arrogant than himself, Kazuya could hardly stomach Hiydeki's niceness to Mai. Yet there on the dance floor, with Naru's girl, was that lying snake. Charming and wooing Mai's romantic heart seemed to easy for that man. If he was in fact a man. Kazuya felt certain that he could see an evil glint in that louses eyes as he looked over at Naru. Mai's gorgeous brown eyes looked on his own blue eyes, and she smiled, only to be whisked further from him on the dance floor. "Hey, Naru-bou, is there something wrong? You're not normally this protective of Mai. Naru?" Kazuya ignored the well-meaning monk, never letting his eyes leave Mai.

Moments before...

"Naru, do you not like dancing?" Mai looked at him with childlike innocence. "Not particularly." "If you would like, I would be honored to dance with such an angle as yourself." Hiydeki's voice had said, offering his hand to Mai. Much to your surprise, she had accepted his offer.

Now...

Mai waltzed over to the table, quite literally, her partner not quite willing to relinquish his triumph over Naru. "Thank you very much for that dance, however, I really most sit down." Mai was being more mature than she usually was. "It was my pleasure. Please save the last dance on your dance card for me." Hiydeki had said. Before she had a chance to agree, Kazuya butted in. "Mai has already promised that dance to me." Mai gave him a quizzical look. "Oh. Well then, may I have the one just before it?" "Of course." Kazuya sighed. He had hopped his sudden objection would have kept her from giving that bug another dance, but apparently, he had been to subtle. After the wood louse had left, Mai rounded on Kazuya with a hiss. "What is your problem, Naru? I swear, you've been acting like a jerk ever since you learned he was here. What was that just now? I never promised you that dance!" "Mai, that man is an absolute narcissist." "Oh, and you're not?" "I don't lie about it." Mai let out an exasperated sigh. Scratch that comment about her being mature.

Several hours later...

Mai was dancing with that cretin again. Kazuya had given up on trying to keep an eye on her. She had told him after her fourth dance to stop. So, that's exactly what he did. She had given that jerk the next three dances, and then the last dance would be Naru's. Still, Kazuya sensed that Mai was still upset over what was going on, and probably wouldn't talk to him much. All of a sudden, Mai came storming back to the table, grabbed her things, and headed for the door. Naru knew something was wrong and quickly followed her. "Mai?" "Leave me alone, Naru." "Mai, what's wrong?" "Nothing!" grabbing Mai's arm, Kazuya turned her to face him. "Let's try this again. What's wrong?" "Naru, please, I know you mean well, but I already feel like an idiot, okay?" "Why? What happened?" "Why do you care so much, Naru? Is it because I'm your employee? Why do you care?" "Because I do. Now, what's wrong?" "You were right. He is a jerk and a narcissist and a... and a..." "Playboy, perhaps?" "Yeah" Mai sniffled a little. She was obviously upset. Kazuya gently tilted her head up. Looking into her brown eyes, he suddenly realized that he should tell her now what he had wanted to tell her since he met her. "Mai. The reason I care so much about what happens is because, I love you." "You...you... What? Love? Me? Why?" "I just do. How do you fee-" Kazuya never finished his sentence. Mai's arms wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed against his own. The two of them must have stood there for an hour, though it seemed to last only a moment to the lovers. They continued to walk and talk as lovers do for a few more hours, before Kazuya dropped Mai at her house. That night, as he lay, staring at the ceiling, Kazuya realized, as long as Mai loved him, he would never need any thing else ever again. Mai was all that mattered to him, and that was the way he knew it should be.


End file.
